


Of Us and Daffodils

by sinandpeaches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, but major FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF at the end, cause heck it took them years klajdlsadjasd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandpeaches/pseuds/sinandpeaches
Summary: Seasons passed, yet these childhood friends were stuck in a limbo for at least twenty years.If only Baekhyun was a little less dumb and Kyungsoo was a little more daring.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Of Us and Daffodils

**SPRING**

They were eight when they first met each other at the park.

Just like the flowers, slowly easing into the season, the two gradually became closer with each smile and laughter. They played tag. They ran. They even held hands as they walked through a field of daffodils when fallen petals eventually found their way on each other's cheeks, sending them into a giggling fit. 

"These yellow flowers look pretty," the one with bigger eyes had once said, a passing comment just like the short-lived spring. But the boy with a beauty mark on his upper lip did not miss on it. He meant to keep the other around for as long as he could, hoping to traverse seasons and decades. Ever since then, at every return of spring, daffodils were given with its number increasing by each year; and truth to be told, they were happy with that.

For that was the start of their unspoken tradition. 

x o x o

**SUMMER**

To Kyungsoo, middle school felt like one big jungle he didn't quite belong to.

The boys were rowdy, while the girls were screechy. Yet among all that, he managed to seek solitude within thick books, further drowning himself with R&B blasting through his slightly wonky earphones. Unfortunately, due to this little protective bubble he had chucked himself into, he spent lesser time with Baekhyun. It didn't help that the two stopped sharing classes together at the age of eleven that it didn't come off as a surprise when Baekhyun was more invested with his own circle of friends instead. 

Regardless, the daffodils never stopped coming. This spring wasn't an exception, for four beautiful stems reached Kyungsoo's hands on one fine day (he unknowingly counted the second they came), marking the fourth year of their friendship.

Baekhyun didn't forget. 

So when the summer eventually came rolling and the heatwave started to amp up, Kyungsoo thought it was perfect to drag Baekhyun to the beach, despite his own abhor to leaving the house. They hadn't had the chance since the two had their hands tied for the most of it: Baekhyun with his hapkido tournaments and Kyungsoo with his very own Inter-House preparation. But seeing the large smile on Baekhyun's face, Kyungsoo no longer minded the scorching sun nor the fleeting crowd. For their laughter had once again filled the balmy air, their worries washed away with the waves. Enough for Kyungsoo to delete the overplayed Neyo's So Sick from his iPod Nano the second got home that night.

_And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here_

Because he could never be sick of love songs and most importantly, Baekhyun was still here. 

x o x o

**AUTUMN/FALL**

At the first fall of leave, Kyungsoo received his first ever love confession.

To say Baekhyun was excited was indeed an understatement. The boy had prodded him for every detail, down to the colour of her eyes and the very length of her hair. But Kyungsoo was never interested in her (or maybe he was never into girls in the first place). So he turned her down as they stood by a stark-naked tree behind one of the school buildings, the leaves under her shoes scrunched when she eventually took her leave. 

It hurt him, yet it didn't feel right to lead her on either.

However, when Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun locking lips with a senior named Kim Taeyeon the very next day, he regretted saying no. Because he had then realised he was falling for Baekhyun _hard_ and knowing how futile his feelings were, it probably would've been better if he gave dating a try. With all the face-sucking and thigh-grabbing he had seen, he would appreciate having another human being to redirect his attention onto. Said intention was wrong, despicable even. But Kyungsoo doubted anyone would have minded. For all that he knew, teenage years were just a phase; a very confusing, filled with libido phase. 

All he ever wanted was to move on and forget. But just like the dead leaves on the ground, Kyungsoo never had the chance to breathe life into his very own infatuation. In fact, it was long dead before he even started. By the end of autumn, Kyungsoo had stopped trying.

So did Baekhyun and the forgotten daffodils.

x o x o

**WINTER**

As as much as Kyungsoo hated the summer, he especially hated the winter. First off, there was the bone-numbing cold breeze, enough to rip a hiss out of Kyungsoo whenever his forgetful ass left behind his thick coat on an especially snowy day. Then of course, those slippery sidewalks that were a bigger hazard than anything, forcing even a man with great ego to bow down to them; _oh_ Kyungsoo would know. Though more than anything, he hated how lonely and depressing he would get whenever this very season came for a visit. It didn't help that his assignment kept piling up, when his dominant hand had been rendered motionless by a sudden fall last night. Though the saddest thing was?

Kyungsoo had no one but himself to blame.

College was a bitch to him, but winter was a bigger bitch. Yet when Baekhyun suddenly barged into his dorm later that day, looking like a bewildered, scruffy moose, Kyungsoo wanted to believe he was wrong.

"What? How? When? Where? Who should I fight?"

Kyungsoo merely chuckled as he gave his own arm a pat, the thick layer of cast holding it hostage, "I simply slipped, dumbass. Though thank god I didn't have to go through ORIF, if you know what that even is ( _ **note** : It's Open Reduction Internal Fixation, basically a surgery to fix severely broken bones_)."

Baekhyun had to scoff, "I'm forgetful, not dumb. Or else I wouldn't have been put in the same department as you are, Mr. Arrogant," and Baekhyun wasn't entirely wrong. Even though he at first struggled with the sudden transition from Social Science to Medicine and Surgery, Baekhyun did manage to pull through. Kyungsoo was more than aware of the sleepless nights and countless cans of coffee the boy had downed. So when he eventually walked into one of Kyungsoo's classes on the first day of second semester, Kyungsoo pretty much expected it. Baekhyun _did_ work his ass off and he deserved it. Even though he was never interested in Biology, let alone something as complicated as Surgical Science.

But what Kyungsoo did not expect was to fall for Baekhyun all over again the very same day the man had walked into the class. Just like the first time Baekhyun had easily sauntered into his heart when they were eight, amidst the daffodils surrounding their previously petite bodies. It's funny that even after all the years, after the many heartbreaks Kyungsoo had went though, he still found himself to be infatuated by Byun- _freaking-_ Baekhyun. The same guy who had cracked endless jokes with the same smile he had come to cherish, except taller and more well-built. Yet Kyungsoo still loved him the same.

Kyungsoo thought Baekhyun had yet to know of his unrequited love, for he intended to bring it to his grave. But he had forgotten one crucial thing: Baekhyun was one heck of an unpredictable man.

So when Baekhyun leaned in, eventually capturing his lips, it almost sent Kyungsoo into frenzy. If not for his broken arm, he would have socked Baekhyun in the face because- _what the fuck was he thinking?_ Though he mostly held back because he _felt_ more than saw how bad Baekhyun was shaking. The second Baekhyun reeled back, Kyungsoo somehow managed to forcefully swallow the threats tittering on his lips, especially when he noticed how Baekhyun's eyes were glossed with confusion.

Or rather _fear_.

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again. I can't afford to lose you twice," Baekhyun had whispered and the very last of sanity Kyungsoo had in him snapped as he pulled Baekhyun for another kiss, their lips desperate. They both moaned at the sensation, years of pent-up emotions finally broke free. It felt good and warm, albeit the winter breeze seeping through that one window Kyungsoo couldn't seem to shut properly. He would have complained if it were to be any other days. Now that he finally had Baekhyun pinned under him, heaving from his impatient straddling, the cold could be damned.

Yes, Winter was still a bitch.

But Kyungsoo at least had Baekhyun by his side.

x o x o

**SPRING**

With a final puff, Kyungsoo put out his second to last cigarette, making a mental note to buy another pack once he was done with his shift. He was never a smoker to begin with, but with the increasing hours and strenuous workload, he ended up seeking refuge in it. Even though Baekhyun had chastised him plenty, Kyungsoo still found it hard to abandon this little addiction of his. He did however promise Baekhyun that he would lessen it, so he kept it to a maximum of one stick per day.

Or at most two on a hectic day. 

_Of course, Baekhyun didn't have to know that._

"I feel bad for your lungs, Dr. Kyungsoo," speak of the devil, for Baekhyun came onto the rooftop as his leather dress shoes clacked with each step he took, the end of his white rob slightly flapping from the gentle wind. "As much as I find _that_ hot, I do prefer growing old with my fiancé."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at that, "Stop calling me _fiancé_ when you have yet to put a ring on me."

"But you would kill me if I were to buy you one," Baekhyun had whined and Kyungsoo merely shrugged because Baekhyun was right. "You nagged me to no end when I bought us simple couple bands. I can't bring myself to imagine what you would do if I were to buy engagement rings."

Over the years, Kyungsoo believed he was anything but an open book. He had people coming up to him, either genuinely asking what was running in his mind or entirely misunderstood him for something he was never responsible of. He was cursed at for simply staring when he only had his eyes to blame. Even so he really couldn't bring himself to blame them. Not when he knew very well how off-putting his face could be. Only when he became a doctor that he was forced to appear friendlier, or at least not as intimidating. It would have been bad if he were to scare the patients away, when his job entailed him to help those in need.

But Baekhyun, he's one of a kind. Even when he's said to be a wall, devoid of emotions, Baekhyun had leafed through him enough to know him inside out. From his favourite drink to his most hated movie, to the hidden spots that would set him ablaze whenever a kiss was pressed on. Kyungsoo felt naked under Baekhyun's attentive eyes. Yet the male kept saying how Kyungsoo had been a far-fetched dream when Kyungsoo himself believed he was equally underserving of Baekhyun, if not more. Heaving a sigh, Kyungsoo mumbled, "Point taken, but I still believe they're a waste of money."

"Then, would it be fine if I give you this instead?" and Kyungsoo almost choked because Baekhyun just slipped a clumsily-tied daffodil around his finger, one of the petals dangerously holding on. It was flimsy, yet perfect. 

_It can't be--_

"I'm sorry they stopped coming when we were in high school. I didn't mean to, but I was- well- _confused_ , so to say. I did intend to send them again once we've officially gotten together. Yet med school was a pain in the ass and both of us were too caught up, desperately trying to graduate in time-" Baekhyun tried to reason out, but of course, Kyungsoo just had to cut in.

"Correction, it was _you_ who were struggling. My four years of MBBS was a breeze if I say so myself," Kyungsoo bemused, only for Baekhyun to groan. Because Kyungsoo, once again revelling in the fact he had finished earlier, when it took Baekhyun another year just to follow suit. It was one of those things Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo would bring up at every opportunity, even though Baekhyun was the petty brat out of the two.

"You'll never let me live, do you?" Baekhyun chuckled, for Kyungsoo's playful little gloat was too cute for Baekhyun not to entertain. At that Kyungsoo merely hummed, eyes glinted with a familiar mischief. A side that only came to the surface for Baekhyun's eyes only. He smiled, "I just thought I should recommence our little tradition."

"Wait, it this a proposal, Byun Baekhyun? Because if it is, I don't think this ring would last even a day," said Kyungsoo as he held up his hand, the 'ring' already threatening to fall off. 

Baekhyun could see the forming smirk on Kyungsoo's lips, but he didn't let the latter have any of it. Definitely not on a special day like this. So he pulled Kyungsoo by the waist, silencing the shorter with a deep kiss. He then nibbled on the inviting lower rip, ripping a guttural moan from the younger, one he had grown familiar with. Giving the somewhat abused lip a teasing lick, Baekhyun muttered, "Just shut up and accept it."

And Kyungsoo moaned a yes as Baekhyun tugged him for another kiss, their one week of abstinence gradually falling through. 

It wasn't the most romantic proposal, nor did it turn out exactly like how Kyungsoo had expected it to be. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Daffodils are cute and he had once read that they symbolised rebirth, a new beginning. Kyungsoo was never a man who would care for such trivial things. Yet when he caught a glimpse of the still attached daffodil as Baekhyun lovingly tilted his head to the left, Kyungsoo smiled.

For he finally had the one man he desperately wanted, all wrapped around his finger.

Along with the daffodil he had fallen at first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had quickly whipped up for a prompt I had received over on my twitter. It's rather lacking and short, but I thought I should post it here on my completely abandoned AO3. 
> 
> I did plan to start on a baeksoo doctor AU here, but anxiety is a bitch and I don't know if people would ever read that lmao.


End file.
